Various kinds of automatic cooking food devices have been developed. They are manufactured smaller in size and automatically operated to be used for household cooking, for example, coffee machines, blenders for fruits or vegetables, appliances for making soybean curd or soybean milk, or appliances for making porridges. In particular, an appliance for making soybean curd or soybean milk should be equipped with various components for pulverizing and heating processes, which are simultaneously required in the process of cooking. And such components should be properly arranged for the convenient and safe usage of the cooking device.
Many types of devices for making soybean curd or soybean milk are disclosed in known arts. Korean patent application No. 10-2003-0068301 discloses an appliance for preparing porridges, wherein a driving part with motor and controller is positioned at the upper side and a cooking vessel is positioned at the lower side detachably coupled the driving part.
An appliance for making soybean curd or soybean milk comprises the motor positioned at the upper or lower side of the appliance. If the driving part is installed at the upper side, the appliance becomes less stable and it is inconvenient to use the appliance, but it can solve a water leakage problem. On the contrary, if the driving part is installed at the lower side, such problems are solved, but the cost of preventing the water leakage problem can be increased.
Korean patent application No. 10-2004-0115661 discloses an appliance for making soybean curd or soybean milk wherein a motor is installed at the lower side. The above-mentioned invention improves the stability of the appliance, but it may lower the efficiency of heating and controlling and it is inconvenient to use.
The water leakages problem due to the lower positioning of the driving part may be solved with the technical development of sealing.
The device for cooking in indirect heating has an advantage of heating the food regularly food compared with a direct heating system. However, it has a disadvantage of lowering the thermal efficiency since heat is unnecessarily delivered to peripheral devices. Thus, these problems should be solved by the device for cooking in indirect heating.
Another disadvantage of existing cooking devices is that they should use each different device for making fruit juices, soybean curt, soybean milk, coffee, or for boiling down medical herb. The entire cooking process should be automatically made in the series of successive operation stages, and at the same time, if a cooking device is manufactured to prepare various kinds of food, it may produce several advantages. Therefore, it is necessary to make combined cooking devices for preparing various kinds of foods. Such devices should have a stability to be used for household cooking. Especially an electrical stability is an important factor in manufacturing such devices since they are operated by electric apparatus.
Accordingly, in order to solve above mentioned problems, the present invention suggest a device for cooking in indirect heating that has a higher efficiency of transferring heat and prepares various foods with the means of ensuring electric safety.
The object of the present is to provide a combined device for cooking in indirect heating with a plate heater and a sensor circuit.